Relena's New obsession
by clo-eli
Summary: Noin was given the task to watch over Relena.  Relena and Dorothy both develop a new obsession in that day.


Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing, it belongs to it's respective and creative owners.

Summery: Noin was put in charge of distracting Relena for the day, which leads to both Relena and Dorothy to gain a new obsession.

The New Obsession

The day was quite tiring for Noin, all she wanted to do now was get into her special collection and read to lose herself in the imaginary world. Zechs was not there to help her relax, instead he was on a mission for the Preventers with Treize and some new Preventers. She knew the Une was suffering as well so she did not complain out loud. Unfortunately, she got the job of having to watch Relena for the rest of the day. Apparently there were some death threats to her and until they found out who sent them, she was going to be under watch. Normally this was not a bad thing, except that an obsession with Heero that did not go away easily and she was already at her limit. She needed to get in contact with Heero to satisfy her craving of the silent man, unfortunately for all of them, he was on another mission with a communications open only when it was a last alternative. Commander Une did not consider Relena's need to be an emergency.

With a sigh, she led Relena to her room as she searched for her private collection. She pulled out one of the newest books that were delivered earlier in the morning and she started to read. Relena tried to complain to Noin, but her efforts were futile since Noin was already too engrossed. Relena led out a huff at being ignored and decided to look at what was so entertaining for her. It was a manga. Noin finally noticed her stare and Relena voiced her question in a curious tone. "What are you?"

Noin, seeing the curious stare, gave Relena a wide grin. "Why don't you sit there like a good little girl and I will show you something to take your mind off of Heero, and the politics that had you worried about earlier. This way, whenever you get stressed you could have another outlet." Noin went to one of the bookshelves and got the first volume of the manga that she was reading and gave it to Relena to read.

Thirty minutes passed and Noin's door was opened revealing Dorothy. Dorothy looked at the two before her engrossed in their reading, a pile of books were between them. Relena had a small blush on her face and was squirming in place. Noin was quietly seated reading along, but her eyes expressed their excitement in what she was reading. Before Dorothy could enquire as to what they were doing, Relena shoved the first volume of the manga that she had just finished reading. "Sit and read." Was the simple command that Relena had told her. Dorothy did just that, mostly out of her curiosity for what was so entertaining about the manga.

When all the manga was finished, it was already night. Noin noticed the gleams in Relena's and Dorothy's eyes and warned them. "Zechs and Treize are off limits. Une and I are very possessive of our fiancees." The gleam dimmed a bit, but renewed with more vigor at the thought of what was not under restriction. Dorothy decided to stay in the room with Relena and Noin for the night and Dorothy and Relena quietly plotted their plans for the new victims. The gundam boys felt shivers run down their spine the whole time.

A few days later Une started to receive a lot of complaint forms from the five boys, all centering about Relena and Dorothy's newest annoying habits that they developed. Une called Noin in hope of finding out what was going on. "You see, I sort of got them hooked on the books that you got me addicted to." Was the explanation that Noin told Une. Une nodded in understanding. "Should we tell the boys about this development?" She asked Noin. Noin agreed, but thought it would be better to send them a note instead of risking personal safety for when they found out.

The boys were currently hiding from Relena and Dorothy in Duo's office when they got a message from Une. The message was short and simple, but it had the boys torn between bashing their heads and deciding never to get out of the office. The note said "Sorry for the trouble, but Relena and Dorothy became obsessive yaoi fans while you guys were away."


End file.
